


When Armin and Levi Become Best Friends

by SemeArmin



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Armin OOC, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Butt Sex, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Foursome, French Kissing, Grinding, Jealousy, Kissing, Levi OOC, M/M, Making Out, Sexual, Sexy Time, Smut, Yaoi, Yuri, armin dominates - Freeform, dick sucking, eren dominates - Freeform, i have a lot of problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeArmin/pseuds/SemeArmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole gang has been living together for quite some time. Relationships have grown and are still growing. What happens when Levi and Armin become best friends, leaving their admirers to burn in jealousy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

Everyone was in their bedrooms, the girls gossiping about the days events, and the boys arguing over sports teams. In the kitchen, Levi was cooking once again for the large group of high schoolers and himself. Since he was one of the oldest, he automatically took the responsibility of cooking, cleaning, and anything else that required perfection. It was "the way things should be" he always said.  
Everyone always looked at Levi as the intimidating type of person. No one really got close to him, with the exception of Erwin and Hanji, whom have been with him for a while. Levi was lonely, even surrounded by boastful people. He was lonely, yes, but happy.  
"Hey Levi." Armin said as he walked in the kitchen cautiously. "What are you cooking?" Levi stared, taking a moment to realize that Armin was talking to him.  
"Oh, Armin." He finally managed. "I'm cooking a French meal my mother used to make me when I was a kid. I don't recall the name of it but I found the recipe so I.." He stopped, realizing Armin probably could care less.  
Armin smiled at Levi's un characteristic act. "Can I help?"  
"Help? Well ok..as long as you don't get in my way, you can do as you please. Now, go grab the seasonings in the cabinet." Armin scurried to the cabinet, happy to help a friend. He grabbed all the seasonings he could fit in his small arms and hands, then brought them back to Levi.  
"Here!" Armin said with triumph. He placed them all on the table for Levi to choose.  
"That's all I need from you. You can go now." Levi said with that same bored expression. It rarely left his face.  
"If you're sure.." Armin replied, sitting at the table. "I'm not leaving though. I'll keep you company."  
"...." No reply from Levi, who had gone to stirring random seasonings in his metal pot. Armin sighed, about to get up and leave when he heard whispering to his right, which was Jean and Marco's room. He glanced towards the room and could see Jean and Eren peaking through the slightly opened door. They didn't notice Armin could see them, but they had become quiet. What are they doing? Armin thought to himself. Watching me and Levi?  
"Oi, Arlert. You're not spacing out on me are you?" Levi grumbled. "I need you to get the chocolate cake mix and the vanilla icing out. Now."  
Armin rushed to his feet to get what Levi needed, still thinking as to why Jean and Eren were watching them.

~a few minutes passed, and now Armin is stirring the mix for Levi~

"Ow!" Jean whispered angrily, "Watch where you step bastard!" He elbowed Eren in the rib, earning another sharp pain, but this time in his lower area.  
"Keep it down horse face, you want us to get caught?"  
"No... This is the best view I can get of Armin." His eyes sparkled as he stared at the short blonde boy, his blue orbs glittering as if they were small lakes of crystal. "He's just so cute when he cooks..."  
Eren stared at Jean in disgust. "I know you like him and all, but in front of me, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about him like that." Jean rolled his eyes, then proceeded to watching Armin stir the mix, his small arm circling around at a steady pace. Mix flew in the air every now and then, landing on Armin's face from time to time. Jean observed every detail on Armin's lady-like structure, his soft blonde hair, his blue eyes, his great big smile that brightened everyone's day, that is when they got the chance to see it, and the determination he could see slowly flow off the boys body as he got older. Jean was in love with this boy, he couldn't help it.  
"Oi, Jaeger, Kirstein, how long are you two gonna stand there. I know what you've been doing." Levi gave a hidden wink to Armin. They suddenly had some sort of communication only they knew of.  
Eren and Jean stood there, frozen. They didn't move an inch, afraid that the cold glare Levi wore would strike them like a sharp blade caressed in poison. Jean took the first step out of the room and looked at Levi, trembling slightly.  
"Oh yeah? And what exactly was it that we were doing?" Jean said boldly, avoiding Levi's cold gaze.  
"You guys wanted to come and join us while we cooked," Armin said" but you were too scared to ask! Right Levi?" Levi nodded and then beckoned the two to come help him with the rest of dinner and desert.  
Eren didn't want to cook, but he was just happy to be around the short raven he grew so fond of. He enjoyed the glares he got from the other teen, he was sort of attracted to it. He enjoyed the way the short boy would boss people around, the way he cleaned so nicely and perfectly without any mistakes. He enjoyed the way Levi was determined with everything he did. He loved how Levi's hair parted at one point, and how the rest fell so elegantly like a stream of black waters. He loved searching for that brightness buried in the black pit known as Levi's heart. The brightness was broken down and beaten, but it was still there, and it was growing strong. Just as Jean loved Armin, Eren loved Levi. Boy, this was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Hot Teens and Pop Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music, Dancing, and Grinding can really get Eren and Jean pissy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter woooohh! I do not own Attack on Titan duhhj dejsjdbeiz

'Slow down, grab the wall.  
Wiggle like your tryna make your ass fall off  
Hella thick I wanna smash em all now,  
Speed up  
Gas Pedal Gas Pedal Gas Pedal..'

As the music played, there was an interesting sight to see. Levi and Armin were dancing around the room, both smiling and laughing joyfully. It was "A way to help time pass" Armin said.  
'Levi is actually smiling!' Eren thought as he gazed at the teen dancing with his best friend. 'He's so beautiful. But..Armin.. Hmm'  
Eren wasn't the only one staring. Jean was overwhelmed with how Armin was dancing, his feminine hips swerving to the music as he twirled around the table with Levi. Jealousy burned deep within Jean, and he felt anger towards Levi. 'Shit.. why can't I dance with Armin..'  
Jean looked over at a steaming Eren, who looked as if he was going to explode like some angry monster wanting to destroy walls.  
"Oi Eren." Jean whispered "come with me." Eren nodded at Jean, grinding his teeth. They left the room without being noticed by Armin nor Levi, who continued to dance around the room to random pop songs.  
"What!?" Eren shouted at Jean as they got to Eren and Berts room.  
"Look, I'm about to kill your 'wittle Levi poo.'" Jean said angrily.  
"Why? 'Armin Warmin' is the one doing wrong. Dancing with MY Levi poo... I mean Levi.." The two teens glared at each other with pure hatred for a few seconds before deciding on a plan to fix their issues.  
'Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
So call me maybe!'  
The music was louder and more annoying when Jean and Eren returned to the kitchen. Levi and Armin were still dancing, both obviously exhausted, but having a blast. That made Eren and Jean madder.  
"Hey Armin can I dance with you too?" Jean said as he swooped in and grabbed Armin by his hands.  
"Sure!" Armin breathed happily. They began dancing together, spinning around, hand in hand. Jean grew ecstatic in only a few minutes of dancing with the blonde.  
Eren was about to ask Levi the same thing, but stopped when he saw the raven smirk at Jean and Armin before walking over and grabbing the small blonde by the waste and pulling him away.  
Armin giggled and spun around to face Levi. He whispered something to Levi, which made Eren kill him 300 times.. in his head of course.  
"Oi, Jeager!" Jean spat. "This isn't working."  
Eren slapped him. "Yeah I know horse face. Keep it down. Look. I think they're doing this on purpose for some reason."  
"On purpose? Why!?" Jean was pissed. "Why would they try and make us jealous. They cant possibly know!"  
"I dont know... we'll just have to work harder to get their attention."  
"Right."  
The song "Grind on Me" came on and all hell broke loose.  
Levi pulled a sweaty, blushing, and flustered Armin to him, pressing himself tightly against Armin's front. A few hushed words and nods of the head were exchanged before Levi began grinding slowly against Armin, making the blonde moan lightly as he continued to dance.  
Eren's nose was dripping blood at the sight of Levi grinding on something, but he was brought back to reality as he realized it was his best friend being grinded on.  
Jean was using all of his horse power not to run over and snatch Armin out of Levi's grasp. He couldn't even believe Armin was allowing such ministrations.  
Jean and Levi locked eyes for a moment, a glint in Levi's eye, and a death sentence in Jeans.  
Eren left to the bathroom to clean up his nose, and to contemplate other ideas on getting Levi's attention, and keeping Armin away.


	3. This Will Be Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've gone far enough.

A few days had passed and Armin and Levis plan to make their admirers confess had only gotten worse. That is for Jean and Eren anyway. Armin and Levi were enjoying themselves. Grinding and kissing, however, was as far as they would go, but it was enough to make Jean and Eren steam with jealousy and hatred towards the two boys.

Armin was in the loft reading a book, his reading glasses perched on his nose, his eyes gleaming with wonder and anticipation. 'That must be a good book.' Jean thought. 'He's so interested.' Drenched in nervousness, Jean carefully crept out of his hiding place (behind the bookcase) and walked up behind the short book-endulged blond.

"Hey Armin!" He said "watchya readin'?" Armin turned to him, smiling.  
"Oh hey!" He said calmly "I didn't see you come in. I'm reading this book series about a boy and all his friends. They fight huge monsters called Titans and they go through many different dangers! They lose a lot of friends and family but its still really good. Oh and what's really cool is that they use this cool gear and—oh.. sorry. I was rambling." Jean stared. He just stared at the body full of joy in front of him. 'Damn...he's so fucking cute like that.' 

"N-No!" Jean protested. "That sounds really interesting! Tell me more." He sat down beside the blond, smiling at him encouragingly.

"Oh.. um okay!" He replied with joy. He opened his book and was about to speak when their short clean-freak friend came in, a smirk hidden by the sheet of boredom.

"What you ladies up to?" He said with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Reading?" And before Armin new it, he was swooped into Levi's grasp, light kisses caressesing his neck. The book drop and landed in Jean's lap, nailing him right in the crotch.

"FUCK LEVI!!" Jean shouted as he reached for his family jewels. Looking up at them, he grew angrier than before. 'This I the last straw' he got up and simply left the room, a smirk resting on his face.

Armin pulled away from Levi, smirking. "He really should just tell me." Levi nodded in agreement, smirking as well. 

"He just simply doesn't have the guts." Shrugging, he looked at the blond as he rubbed is neck where kisses and nips were placed. "S-Sorry if I got carried away.."

"Oh! No worries. I didn't mind. Like you've said, this doesn't mean anything. We both know who we truly love." Smiling, the blond boy headed towards the door exiting the loft. "Lets go see where Jean ran off to." Levi nodded and followed.

Walking out into the kitchen, the two shorter boys' eyes were feasted upon a sight they never expected. Eren was leaned against the kitchen table, being kissed roughly by Jean. Eren's hands were tightly gripped onto Jeans ass, squeezing as they shifted into a deeper kiss, Jean's leg moving between Eren's so he could rub against the brunettes dick. They were both flustered and blushing dark as they continued their ministrations.

Armin gasped and covered his mouth out of surprise. Levi stood there, eyebrows formed into a displeasing frown as he walked over to the two boys. Jean opened an eye to peek at the shorter boy behind him, a smirk hiding there. 

"What in the living HELL IS GOING ON HERE???" Levi shouted as he ripped Jean away, the taller boy landing on the floor a few feet away.

"What do you mean?" Eren said as he sat up on the table, his legs kicking back and forth over the edge, a taunting smile resting on his lips. "We were just..kissing! Isn't that ok? Since you and Armin do it all the time?" He looked at Levi, his smirk slowly disappearing as he realized the raven was coming at him, hands balled into fists and eyes filling with tears. 

"Levi! Don't!" Armin tried to protest, but there was no need. Eren was in no danger at all as his lips were captured by Levi's, his face being held lower towards the shorter man so he could reach. Tears trickled down the ravens face and into the kiss, making Eren sting with guilt.

"What's going on?!?!?!?" Jean yelled. "FIRST YOU GUYS START KISSING AND GRINDING AND FONDLING EACH OTHER, AND THEN WHEN WE GET JEALOUS AND TRY TO GET PAY BACK, YOU GET MAD!? I DONT GET IT!!" Jean was screaming and ranting, running his hands through his hair and tugging through anger, only to be stopped by calm gentle hands that were placed on either side of his face.

"Jean..the truth is.." Armin said, his voice calm and soothing, "Me and Levi knew you two liked us. You guys are just too much of idiots to admit it and tell us. Sooo..... we wanted to make you guys jealous!" The blond lightly patted Jean's head, smiling sweetly. "That's because I like you back, and Levi likes Eren back."

Jean stared at the boy in amazement before pulling him into a kiss. He ravished the younger boys lips for a few moments until he was pushed to the ground by small hands. Their lips collided again, but this time Armin was the boss. His tongue slid into Jeans mouth without protest, and they explored each others caverns with eagerness.

Levi quickly pulled away from Eren and took him by the hand. They walked over to where Jean and Armin lay, Levi smirking with a glint in his eyes, and Eren staring at the raven with a questioning look. 

"This will be fun." Levi whispered as he leaned down and snaked his hands around Armin's waste, one hand pressing against Armin's groin and the other sliding up Jean's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAI SO YES HUEHUEHUEHUE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so his is my first AoT fanfic, so please leave comments!! >_> I plan on making Armin and Eren the Semes in this. #^_^#


End file.
